


A Hop and a Skip

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth Hopping, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: Winn was born with a compass on his wrist. Just like everyone else, the needle was supposed to direct him towards his soulmate. He just didn't have a needle to follow.kudos and comment <3





	1. Winn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this one long story and break away from my short chapter format but i watched the earth x crossover yesterday and not only am i sad that cisco and winn havent met but also they got like no screen time and it makes me sad so im posting what i have

Winn knew he wasn’t normal. His dad was imprisoned when he was young, which came with it’s own feelings and complications, leaving alone the foster system. He loved musical theatre and technology, both things that not many kids at school were fond of. But the thing he grappled with the most, the one thing where he didn’t have a community to stand with him, however small, was his soulmark. It was incomplete. He had the intricate compass rose, a silver dollar-sized circular tattoo pointing outwards with rays like the sun, but no arrow breached the diameter. He had no way to find his soulmate.

There were people without soulmates, ones who have died. In all those cases, however, the entire mark would vanish or just not exist in the first place. These unmatched people would typically feel that it was for the best, that it was good they didn’t have a romantic soulmate and typically in the prime of their lives, they wouldn’t want one. Some people even had multiple arrows; but Winn: his was just nonexistent. Nobody in his life had ever heard of this, and the best thing that any Studiers of the Soul could think of was that maybe he was a late bloomer, or that he had some genetic mutation or something.

And yet here he was, prime of his life and wishing every day for answers. He’s had DNA tests, looked at them himself and even performed his own. He was supposed to have a soulmate, he knew it. But he was alone.

And then he met Kara. A beautiful blonde with a heart big enough for two arrows, one of which was floating outside of her compass. Maybe this was his chance, maybe he was that floating arrow, lying unmoving on her forearm inches away from the circle on her wrist. 

She didn’t think so, though. Didn’t feel what he had. So he dealt with her rejection, taking the friendship she had offered instead and as odd as it felt crying on the shoulder of who he was crying about, he knew that she was right. Of course Kara was Supergirl, who else could be that perfect. Who else could get him the most amazing job in the world, could show him that no matter what was in his past, he was still good, and could help save the world.

Kara met her first soulmate, Lena Luthor, and Winn was so jealous he cried. She was there with three bags of potstickers and a smile, hugging him and rubbing his arm until he felt ready to talk. 

“I know how hard it is for you, not knowing what your mark means. Not knowing how to solve this problem, and it’s scary, and I’ve felt that fear too but know that you do have me, and James, and Alex, and we love you”

“You love me, but you weren’t made to love me. You don’t romantically love me.  _ You _ don’t have to, obviously, but God I want someone to. I need someone to _ love me,  _ love me. I’m incomplete, just like my stupid mark.”     

“Winn, you’re special, and your person is gonna just as special. You will find them,  _ we _ will find them. And they will love the  _ hell  _ out of you.”

“I’m tired of waiting. You’ve met Lena and you  _ still  _ have another person out there for you. I just want it to be my turn. My hope’s running out and I can only sustain myself on your unending hope for so long.” At least now Winn had the breath to wipe away his tears. Kara smiled at him sadly, wishing she could do anything to protect her friend.

“Let’s do something. You and me. Get away from all this. Oh I know! You’ve never been to the other Earth! Let’s go visit Barry. Vacation to Earth Prime! We can meet superheroes and have karaoke night and it will be amazing.” 

“There’s nothing I love more than superheroes who can sing.”

“Team Flash loves their karaoke, and you can meet the rest of them.”

“Yeah,” Winn sighed, “sounds great, actually. Thanks, Kara.”

“Of course Winn, anytime, always.”


	2. Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return, im on vacay so ill prob b writing a lot in the next month  
> happy holidays<3  
> comment n kudos

 

That weekend the pair of them walked into to DEO with two bags slung over Kara’s shoulders.

“We’re taking a couple days,” Kara explained when she entered the main hall, grabbing the breaching device on the way. “Call me beep me if you wanna reach me.” She waves to J’onn and Alex as they exit the room into the breaching area.

“Does that make me Ron Stoppable? Or like… Wade? Wait, which of our villains are Shego and Drakken and which one is Monkeyfist?”

“I think you’re Wade and Clark is Ron, Lena is my Shego and Lex is Drakken, dragging around his sister when she just wants to be Kim’s soulmate and not arch-nemesis.”

“Does that mean my legs are gonna get fucked up?”

“I mean, hopefully not. Anyway, let’s go!” she shouted giddily as she opened a breach.

“Also, does Barry know we’re doing this? We kinda are hopping in last minute and I don’t wa-”

“Shut up! It’s fine!” she interrupted his worries as she pushed him into the blue vortex.

-

Cisco sat alone in the cortex, gazing down at his arm while he was lost in thought.

The superhero-ing business had been slow the past few days so Barry was working at the CCPD non-stop to show Singh that he did actually value his job and was good at it. Caitlin was going to Jitters on a coffee run, leaving Cisco alone in Star labs with his thoughts. His big thoughts about time travel and protecting the city and what to do for Caitlin on the upcoming anniversary of Ronnie’s death. 

Since he’s been gone, Cisco and Caitlin have been brethren in arms of missing soulmates, being there for each other throughout Barry finding his in Snart and Iris finding hers in Eddie. They were platonic soulmates, not officially designed by the universe but always drawn to each other either way. There were days that were worse than others, when one or both would mourn their lack of love, Ronnie’s death of course being one of them. Maybe he would take them to some fancy hair appointments before their annual karaoke bar crawl.

His plans were interrupted by the breach alert, but was unafraid as Barry let them in on Kara’s incoming travel. He started walking down the hallway to where they appeared when he noticed a dull ache on his wrist. 

-

“Ow.”

“What? Winn, breaches don’t hurt to travel through…”

“Yeah no,” he replied as they walked through the breaching room, rubbing at his sore arm, looking down to check out what happened. “Oh shit, Kara.”

She looked at his wrist to where he pointed, the previously empty compass now filled with a beautifully intricate arrow, pointing the pair down the hallway in front of them. Winn ran.   


	3. whomp there it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo i fuckin broke my wrist on my dom hand and im an artist at art school  
> so fuck i guess  
> find me and sign my cast

Cisco touched at his arm but kept walking, eager to meet Supergirl and find out why she wanted to visit. Suddenly, he was body checked by a stranger running blindly away from the room he was headed towards. As they both fell to the ground and shouted, Kara followed soon after.

“Winn! Slow down before you hurt your...self. Well, too late. Hi Cisco!” Kara laughed as she helped up her friends.

It took Cisco a moment to realize what was happening. One moment he was on the ground then suddenly he was being lifted up into the air and was having his breath squeezed out of him by Kara’s vice of a grip.

“Kara, I’ve totally missed you and I love your hugs but I need more oxygen.” he joked as she kissed his cheek and put him down.

“Aww! Cisco I’ve missed you too. This is my best friend Winn, he’s basically the you of our Earth, sorry about the collision he just has a lot on his mind right now. That’s why we wanted to visit, actually! We’re just here for a little vacation away from our Earth’s problems, y’know?”

Cisco nodded and smiled in response as he was looking over the new guy. 

Winn was breathing heavily from the impact but also from what seemed anxiety, fidgeting around and rubbing uncomfortably at his arms. Once he got past that though, he saw a cute, nerdy looking guy who seemed earnest. Of course, if Kara trusted him with her secret and was so close to him there was little to no way for him to be anything less than good. Winn looked at him curiously, slowly. It wasn’t calculating and cold, but genuine interest in a new person as if he was a puzzle to solve. While he kept moving and observing, Cisco turned back to Kara. 

“Barry tells me that you’ve found a soulmate. Do you have any info on that abnormal one? I’m itching to find someone who know how to interpret them.” He knew that Kara would remember why, the first time she visited they bonded over their soul mark abnormalities. He had the compass rose tattoo, but no arrow to direct him. He vaguely remembered her saying something about seeing this before but not knowing anything besides it. 

“No knew info, but speaking of, Winn here was the friend I was telling you about a while ago, his mark is missing the arrow like yours.”

“Well,” Winn interrupted, “not anymore? I have one here, this is the first time I’ve had one. Maybe my soulmate was just on this Earth the whole time?”  Kara and Cisco considered that for a moment while Winn shifted his gaze back and forth from his new arrow and his new acquaintance. “Wait, so you were also missing your arrow? Can I see?” he nervously asked.

“Uh, sure! Here.” Cisco said, lifting up his sleeve to find his usual compass, complete with a brand new arrow pointing directly at Winn.

Kara gasped, her soft voice breaking the silence between the two men.

“Oh shit.”   


End file.
